List of Escape Artists award eligible stories for 2015
These stories were either first published by Escape Artists in 2015, or were first published elsewhere in 2015 and later re-published as Escape Artists episodes. These lists were compiled by David Steffen on the EA Forums with help from other forum members: Pseudopod, Escape Pod, PodCastle. Dani Daly compiled the list for Cast of Wonders. Escape Artists encourages anyone who can to nominate their favorite authors for the most appropriate 2015 awards - they deserve them! Cast of Wonders stories 2015 first publications: *Aisha Bets Her Life on Magic by Jarod K. Anderson *There Are No Marshmallows in Camelot by Christian McKay Heidicker *Lost Socks by Lisa Montoya *Above Decks by Terry Ibele *Fairy Bones by Guy Stewart *A Troll’s Trade by Sandra M. Odell 2015 reprints: *The Mothgate by J.R. Troughton - originally published by Shimmer *The New Kid Is Not An Alien by Bert Lowe originally published in the July 2015 issue of Spaceports & Spidersilk *She Sleeps Beneath the Sea, by Shveta Thakrar, originally published in Faerie Pseudopod stories 2015 first publications: *The Three Chimes by David Longshore *The Godsmaid Clara and Her Many Smiles by Sharon Dodge *The Lady and the Lantern by Charlotte Nash *Making Paint as a Means of Permanance by Jeff Bowles *Twitcher by David Tallerman *The Influence of Thomas Glittio by Arthur Staaz *The Discussion of Mimes by Michael Payne *Lullabies for a Clockwork Child by Shane Halbach *Used by Sandra Odell *Fog by Kristin Luna *Octavious Bound by Nathan Ehret *The Only Child by Leslie J. Anderson *Fan Letter to Joe Lansdale by Adrian Simmons *Killing Puppies for Aunt Jenny by Robert Reed *Coo Coo by Elan Hold *Escape From Kroo Bay by Byron Barton *Mother by Lynette Mejia *The Last Unenlightened Man by M.K. Hobson (in EA Metacast, October 2015 Part 3) *Great Oak by Jason Rush *Absolution by Severity Chase *My Daily Vampire by Richard Kellum *The Ghost of Gold and Grey by Laura Lam *Run Forever by Andrew Reid *Wolf in Sheep’s Clothing by Taran Matharu *Gravemaker by Edward Cox *Habeas Corpus by Julia Watson *Fear by Sandra Odell *Bad Newes From New England by Moaner T. Lawrence *Doc by V.N. Winnick *The Angel in the Marble by B.T. Joy 2015 reprints: *Favors From Hell by Zachary Owen, first published in Burn Down the House and Everyone In It Escape Pod stories 2015 first publications: * In Loco Parentis by Andrea Phillips * People of the Shell by Brian Trent * To the Knife-Cold Stars by A. Merc Rustad * Temporary Friends by Caroline M. Yoachim * Chimeras by Julie Steinbacher * Boris’s Bar by Khaalidah Muhammad-Ali * Blight by Bonnie Jo Stufflebeam * Beyond the Trenches We Lie by A.T. Greenblatt * Sounding the Fall by Jei D. Marcade * The Last Unenlightened Man by M.K. Hobson (in EA October 2015 Metacast Part 3) * Broken by Jason Kimble * The Lone and Level Sands by Marco Panessa * Adaptation and Predation by Auston Habershaw PodCastle stories 2015 first publications: * So You’ve Decided to Adopt a Zeptonian Baby! by David Steffen * Prospero’s Last by Den Patrick * This Sullied Earth, Our Home by Monidipa Mondal * Who Binds and Looses the World With Her Hands by Rachael K. Jones * Hoyvwerch by Heather Rose Jones * The Creation and Destruction of the World by Ann Leckie * Crow Gifts by Angela Lee * The Sea of Wives by Nathaniel Lee * Lord Darq, Regis, and the Orb of Power by John Nickerson * The Machine that Made Clothes by Nathaniel Lee * Tired Eyes and Clever Hands by Nathaniel Lee * The Chimney-Borer and the Tanner by Thoraiya Dyer * The Fairy Ring by Joe Pitkin * Poet-Scholars of the Necropolis by M.K. Hutchins * The Child Support of Cromdor the Condemned by Spencer Ellsworth * Ink by Sandra M. Odell * The Island Wakes by D.K. Thompson * Surprises, Not Secrets by Anna Schwind * The Summation of EvilCorp Subsidies HR Meeting Agenda Minutes, Compiled by Olivia Washington by LaShawn M. Wanak * The Last Unenlightened Man by M.K. Hobson (in EA October 2015 Metacast Part 3) * My Wife is a Bear in the Morning by David Steffen * About the Bear by Spencer Ellsworth * Harlequin Moon by Jennifer Hykes * Winter Jinni by Tim Pratt and Heather Shaw 2015 reprints: * Marking Time by Stephanie Burgis, first published in Daily Science Fiction * Of Blood and Brine by Megan E. O’Keefe, first published in Shimmer * The Fox Bride by Mari Ness, first published in Daily Science Fiction * Sheep Among Easter Werewolves by Ann Leckie, first published on Kickstarter * Where Monsters Dance by Merc Rustad, first published in Inscription Magazine * The Half Dark Promise by Malon Edwards, first published in Shimmer * In the Rustle of Pages by Cassandra Khaw, first published in Shimmer * The Lady's Maid by Carlea Holl-Jensen, first published in Fantasy Magazine * Spirits of the Wind by Brendan Detzner, first published in author collection Beasts * Night at the Opera by Martha Wells, first published in "Between Worlds: the Collected Ile-Rien and Cineth Stories" Category:Stories Category:Awards